Daughter Of The Future
by Sarmatianknightwannabe
Summary: Just an idea I had. what if there was a Daughter of two characters sent into the past.
1. Prologue

Some say it is our parents that define us. But what if our parents are not always there to raise us. Then do we take after those around us? My parents died before I was eleven. I understood what death was. I watched my aunt die when I was just five years old. She was beaten and finally poisoned. My dad had a prophecy about him, it basically fortold his death. He would be marked as the tenth month dies, he would have a power the dark lord knows not, and he can't die but by the hand of the dark lord and vice versa. For you see my Dad was the 'Chosen-One' the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' My father died because he was the soul mate of my dad. I was spoiled rotten, not with toys or pretty clothes, but with love, for both my Father and Dad knew they wouldn't be around forever. They taught me everything they knew. Father taught me how to be a pure-blood, how to show no emotion, and how to block my mind from others. Dad taught me how to have fun, do spells, and how to read and write. The rest of the family also taught me things that they knew. My great godfather taught me how to defend myself and potions. My god father taught me how to fly, how to play chess, and strategy. I can beat him at chess. My aunt before she died taught me about muggles, oh and how to be a girl.

Then the Great War happened between the dark and light. Voldemart was defeated, dad finally killed him. But my Grandfather killed my dad, his son-in-law. So my father killed his own father, and any other death eaters in sight. My godfather was also killed. The details were kept from me. But I knew both sides suffered. Only my father and Great godfather survived. The dark side won. The light side just had to many major losses. The world wasn't safe any more.

So my father and great godfather both worked on a spell to send me to a safer time. But a time where I knew at least one of them. It also involved a potion. It was hard on my father. When the spell and potion were complete he told my Great godfather to use him as the willing sacrifice since he couldn't bear to live without my dad. The spell involved drenching the person who was traveling time in blood. It was a dark spell but they were desperate. The spell worked, it worked too well. It was only supposed to send me 20 years into the past. But it sent me further.

My name is Amira Raja Potter-Malfoy, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Future

(This is chapter one, duh. Anyway if I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be selling as good as is has been. Also it would have pairings that most people would not approve of. And anything else that might be put in here.)

((Just to let you know there wasn't much to change about this chapter. Enjoy everyone.))

(That's because you already corrected half of it, if not more. I should be done writing chapter 2 in the next two months, so be looking for an update in the next 6 months. I'm just slow like that.)

(Author's Note)

((Beta Note))

Unknown location 2011 A.D.

All I remember after drinking the potion is immense pain. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart but at the same time being squashed through a tube. My blood felt like it was boiling and freezing. I don't even remember screaming.

Great Hall during the Sorting Feast 1971 A.D.

Albus Dumbledore sits up at the head table with a twinkle in his eye with his half-moon glass doing the same thing, just like they have been since becoming head master of Hogwarts. He was hoping that this year would be a normal one. However he forgot that when magic is involved nothing is _ever _normal.

Just after he though that a vortex opens up in the middle of the hall and what looks like a body falls out of it. The hall becomes silent and Dumbledore stand up and says; "Prefects; take all students to their common rooms now! Pomphery and Minerva come with me. All other teachers make sure that the students get to their common rooms."

All of the students start rushing out while Dumbledore walks down to the body and sees that it is a young girl around the age of 10 or 11.

"Oh my." He says kneeling down to check for a pulse. "She's alive." He then conjures a blanket with his wand and puts it around the girl.

"To the hospital wing, hurry." Pomphery say walking towards the grand staircase to the third floor. (Correct me if I wrong on what floor it's on). While getting there, the portraits on the walls were talking and starting the rumors and assumptions. Upon getting there the hospital wing doors open with a flick of her wand.

"Put her on one of the beds, quickly." She says as Dumbledore sets her down on the sterile white bed staining it with blood. "She's just unconscious, the blood is not hers. I'll scan it to find out whose blood it belong to. Before I do that though, lets clean her off, Albus please step outside so we can get some privacy, Minerva please stay and help."

Pomphery goes and gets some sponges, warm water, and towels to clean her off. As they're cleaning her off they notice a lot of things.

"Look at these on her arms, it looks like ruin but I've never seen ones like these. And then look; her back has tattoos of a Phoenix, Unicorn, Dragon, and a Snake. I'm really wandering who she is. She looks like a female version of James Potter and Lucius Malfoy."

"Then she's got three metal studs under her eye, each with a different color." Minerva says.

"Let's call Albus back in after we put a gown on her." Pomphery says while getting a gown. After the gown is on she says; "I'll go run the blood scan and you tell him what we have found so far."

"Albus, you can come in now." Minerva says, while Pomphery walks into her office to do some scans.

Mean while by the bed. "So Minerva, any idea on who she, or where she's from?"

"No, Albus not yet, however I think she might be related to Potter or Malfoy since she looks like them. She has the trademark Potter nest of hair, but it's a mix of black and Malfoy blonde. She has a Malfoy face, but her nose is a Potter's. On where she is from, your guess is as good as mine. She also has a necklace that looks silver but I don't think it is. It has three different charms on it, two swords and a trunk. All three have a shrinking charm on them." Minerva says while running her hand through the girls' hair. Albus just hums. Pomphery comes back over with a mystified look on her face.

"Well I found out who she is, I ran the scan on both samples of blood, but what they showed should be impossible."

"So, who is she?" asks Minerva, starting to look worried.

"OK, remember I ran these scans three times to make sure of the results." Says Pomphery while looking at both Albus and Minerva. "The results say she is 11 years old, born in Neo Dublin, Ireland. Now the only Dublin I know of is Dublin, not Neo Dublin. Now here is where I thought the scans were messing up at. Her name is Amira Raja Potter-Malfoy. Father's name: Draconis Orion Malfoy, male. Mother's name: Harold James Potter, Male. Her birth date is even more unbelievable, June 6, 2000. Now last time I checked time travel and male pregnancies were both impossible." She hands the results of the scans to Albus. "You can read the rest. I'm going to go make sure she is fine. I suggest you have the goblins at Gringotts to do a more through scan, to find out who else she is related to. I also suggest we all get some sleep."

"Or you could just ask me," whispers a faint voice from the bed. They all look at the girl and see green and silver eyes looking back. "The potion must have worked since your both here," she says while looking at Minerva and Albus," And I must be at Hogwarts since I would recognize this room anywhere, I'm in here enough." She starts to get up but Pomphery pushes her back down.

"Oh no you don't, you just woke up. There is no way I'm going to let you up," says Pomphery with a stern look.

"But Aunt Pomphery, I need to take a piss, can't I go to the loo? I'll come right back and you can continue your torture, wait, I mean check up session." Says Amira in a sweet voice with an Irish drawl.

"Watch your tongue young lady." Says Minerva at the same time as Pomphery says, "Aunt Pomphery?" Who totally missed the rest of what Amira said? Albus chuckles in the background about the torture part.

"Sorry Grandma forgot you're probably not used to my way of speaking. It being a different time and all. By the way, my I go use the loo?" Minerva faints, Pomphery just points to the loo, and Albus is laughing with tears coming out of his eyes.

"What a year it shall be." he says.


End file.
